Conventional inboard marine propulsion units utilize a shaft which extends through a packing gland and is angled downwardly and rearwardly and supported under the stern of the hull by a strut. The engine is mounted to the hull. Frequently, a transmission with universal joint is used to compensate for the position of the motor and transmission with respect to the angle of the shaft. It is also known to use outdrive propulsion units with inboard mounted engines. The engine is mounted to the stern and an outdrive is mounted to the transom of the boat. A universal joint connects the engine to the outdrive. The angle of the outdrive propeller may be varied with respect to the angle of the hull. The angle of the outdrive unit can be adjusted to maximize the efficiency of the prop for different speeds and water conditions. It would be desirable to provide an inboard propulsion unit which has the advantages of the outdrive unit which could be used in a variety of applications. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide an easily installed propulsion system which does not require a universal joint.